helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Olineaux's Invitation
Info Magda receives an invitation from Madam Olineaux which invites her to visit the Olineaux mansion. Objective Wander about and bump into Zoe to trigger the story.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +576 800 Diamond +50 A Wakened Dream x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Vicky titled "It's a pity" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, if I hasn't been called out for urgent task today, I really want to take you to patrol with us. *Sign* When will I have the chance to show you the new sword of Hugh and my riding gear? --Vichy Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom, is there any chance for the City Guard to rebuild? Eliza: The City Guard? The guardsmen muddled through their work and even allowed the Sullas to break into the Amber Square. It's already their luck that the Senate did not sentence them to death. How could it be possible for them to restore their titles? Magda: Um... It is an extremely crucial time now. If we want to fight against Sulla, then we need more combat power - especially those with battle experience. It is not a bad thing for us to restore their titles, isn't it? Eliza: My child, if the Senate ordered the garrison to join the battle, can they refuse because they are deprived of their titles? After all, the Guardsmen was originally a civilian patrol team. Don't take them too seriously. Magda: But if there is no City Guard, maybe Sullas could have burned down the statue of the Saint in Amber Square, and we can only hold dance balls in tents... Eliza: That's enough. Dance ball in tents? Where do these weird ideas of yours come from? Take time to dress yourself up, it's time for balls. Magda: Hmm? I don't recall having any balls to attend today? Eliza: Mrs. Olineaux sent an invitation last night inviting you to the Olineaux mansion. I've said yes for you. Magda: I see... (Is the Olineaux family should know the news of the Bavlenka family?) Story Chat 2 Balfey: Butler? Where's the butler? Hugh: He should be in the kitchen at this time? Why are you looking for him? Balfey: I want to know where is the purple marten vest tailored last time! Hugh: You mean the vest that is made of the purple marten we hunted in winter? Balfey: That's it! I also ask the tailor to add some purple diamonds to exhibit my noble and artistic beauty. I am looking for it now! I want to meet sister Magda with it! Hugh: The vest is custom-made according to your size three months ago, you can't fit into it now. Balfey: But why...? Hugh: And the carriage of Magda has already entered the yard. Balfey: What?! Magda: Lord Hugh and Mr. Balfey. Good evening! Hugh: Magda, you are here! I have something exciting to show you! Magda: Hmm? : Story Root 2 : Magda: Lord Hugh, have you replaced the medal on your shoulder with flowers? That's such a chic design. : Hugh: What? Magda does not see it at all. What's the point of these preparation of Magda doesn't notice it at all? Forget it, I will change another look. : Magda: (It won't be the same case if I beat Hugh in beauty contest next time.) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Lord Hugh... The flowers on your shoulders seem to be different? Hugh: How is it different? Magda: Ah! It's embellished with purple diamonds on the petals. Looking at them from different angles, the gloss and color are different. It is like a star shining on your shoulders. Such a chic design. Balfey: Diamond? Are... Aren't the diamonds from my purple marten vest?! Hugh! Why are they on your coat?! No, I can't stand this. Hugh bullies me again! Sister Magda... Magda: (The word 'again' really reflects something...) : Story Root 2 : Balfey: What? I actually won? Beat Sister Magda?! Hugh lost to Magda, but I won, which means I beat Hugh? Hah-hah! I'm so happy! : Magda: ... : Balfey: I'm going to change another look and win again! : Magda: (You can't lose to him next time.) : Ends Story Root 1 Hugh: Balfey, don't you think that the diamonds embedded in the flowers on my shoulders look better than being embroidered on your vest? Balfey: You are right... It looks good on you. Hugh: I have also customized one for you, and you will receive it in three months. Balfey: Oh... You did that? Thank you! Hugh: It's nothing~ We are family~ Magda: (...Balfey is so easy to fool.) Hugh: Miss Ellenstein, my parents are waiting in the restaurant. Shall we go? Zoe: Miss Ellenstein, I'd like to propose a toast for the support your family has gained from the two families, for your return to the noble order. Magda: And for your health. Zoe: Then, as soon as the Ellenstein gets the promise of the Bavlenka and Sakan, your family could successfully return to the noble order and you can fulfill the long-cherished wish of your mother? Magda: Yeah, we are trying to get the promise of the other two families. Zoe: Grand Duke Bavlenka values class and family names very much, and it is not easy to get his approval... You have to work hard. As for the Sakan... Heh-heh... Magda: (What does he mean by laughing? Does he know that Sakan is the patron of my family?) (Anyway, I'd better smile back.) Zoe: Oh, please send my greetings to your mother. It is a pity that she can't go to the party. Christie: Miss Ellenstein, please send my greetings to your mother for me as well. Please tell her that she will always be the honorable guest of Olineaux family, both in the old days and now. Magda: (Mother used to know the Duke and Duchess, and it sounds like they still have a good relationship. Why didn't she tell me?) Hugh: ...? Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Sorry... The starts on your shoulder looks amazing, I am fascinated. Hugh: Wow, thank you for your compliment! Cheers~ It's a pity that there is no pilaf with carrots today. I hope you don't mind. Next time I will let the cook prepare a whole carrot dinner! Magda: ...No, I don't mind, how can I...? I don't mind at all, right? Hugh: By the way, have you seen me in a knight uniform? If you have time, what about patrolling with me? Magda: Are you talking about the routine patrol of the Knights? Hugh: Yes, Vicky will join us as well. You can dress up in the knight's uniform and stand between us in the patrol. Magda: Knight uniform? Sounds interesting! Will I affect you fulfilling your duties? Vicky: We haven't had anything to do in the last two weeks. The security in town is pretty good for now, so you can rest assured. We are looking forward to running into some enemies, aren't we? Hugh? Hugh: Yes, I've even changed a new sword for the upcoming battle. The sword hasn't tasted any blood yet. Balfey: Hmm? New sword? Show me! Hugh: Do you want to learn swordsmanship? I can teach you if you want to learn. Balfey: Forget it. That would be troublesome. I'll leave it to you. Zoe: Hah...... Magda: (The Olineaux family sure is interesting.) Story Chat 3 Zoe: Oh? Isn't it Miss Ellenstein? Are you wandering around to relax yourself? Magda: Yes, are you enjoying the scenery? Zoe: That's it, just taking a look around. It is a pity that the moonlight flower have withered, and the other flowers have not yet opened. There is nothing in the garden. The more you look at it, the more boring it is. Magda: Everything has its own time. When the time is up, they will give you a surprise worth waiting for. Zoe: Oh... It's true, so I have always had patience. Miss Ellenstein, is there anything special going on recently? Magda: You mean... Zoe: Please bring my greetings and gratitude to your mother for me. We read her last letter very carefully, and to tell the truth, it helped a lot. Magda: (Last time, mother wrote a letter telling him about the fighting of the Bavlenka army.) (So he invites me to get more information from me.) (The Olineaux family should be person who must know.) I recently heard a strange thing. The blacksmith in town received some orders to repair the armor, but was taken to some black cabin to complete their work. Zoe: Oh? That's weird. Magda: But according to the food supplier of Spiral Spire, the consumption there is no different from normal. Zoe: ... Miss Ellenstein, I should have proposed one more toast to you at the banquet. Magda: Ah, it is a great honor for you to give me a toast... Zoe: No, you deserve it. Cheer up, for your growth. Story Chat 4 Eliza: ...You mean that the Duke has inquired about the information of the Bavlenka family. What answer do you offer? Magda: According to the instructions of the Viscount, I said everything I should. Eliza: ...Are you sure that Duke Olineaux has understood the news you want to convey? Magda: Well, the duke also proposed a toast for my growth. Eliza: Very good. This way, there should be nothing wrong. Magda: By the way, Mom, do you know the Duke and Duchess? They asked me to express their greetings to you and said that they felt pity not be able to meet you... Eliza: We've met a few times when we were young, but we can't be called friends. Magda: (They are not even friends? Then why did Mrs. Olineaux say that mother will always be an honorable guest of the Olineaux family?) Eliza: Magda, listen, since spreading the news that the Bavlenka has already taken the lead in the preparations for war is the command of the Viscount, then you shall continue to do so. As for the words that the Duke said tonight, you don't need to pay much attention. Things have passed. Now our primary goal is to get Ellenstein back to the noble order and don't let other things distract you. When the Ellensteins return to the noble order, if you are still curious, and I've let things go, maybe... we can sit down and have a talk about this. Magda: Mother, you don't have to push yourself so hard. Forget about it if things in the past are not a good memory for you. I will not mention it anymore, and I don't want to make you sad. Eliza: Magda, you... are a good girl. I shouldn't mention this to you. Ask the maid to prepare some wine and let's have a drink. As the Duke said, for your growth, for... I have a daughter like you. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8